The Hot Shot
by AngeliqueRox
Summary: Jenna Pemberton is hot-headed, cocky, spoiled and rich and believes she's better than everyone else around her and no one can amount to her greatness. When she joins the Institute, will she finally change, or will she change the X-Men in a negative manner? No worries, this is like no other OC story. Set during the third episode of season one!


My life sucks. I mean, here I am, one of the world's nicest people, sitting out in the middle of nowhere shivering in the freezing cold rain. I've done some crazy things to help these people and all they did is kick me out of their lives. They're going to regret that.

Confused? Here, let me start at the beginning.

…..

"JENNNNAAAAAAA!" Lillian, my older sister, screamed at me.

"It was an accident!" I yelled back.

"You could have at least put the fire out!" Man, she screams really loud. All I did is put the curtains on fire. It's not like it's the whole house.

I was busy filing my nails and painting them a dark, blood red color to hide the fact that I'd been biting my nails again. The nail polish not only helps me not to bite my nails but painting my nails also helps occupy my time since I get bored very easily.

After I finished painting my nails, I started to watch TV while they dried, but I was rudely interrupted by my thirteen year old sister, Jenny, barging into my room.

"You're in big trouble," she said in a mocking voice. "Lil says to pack all your belongings right this second."

Psh. Trouble? Me? Yeah, right. I never do anything wrong. I'm practically a saint. I mean, whenever I do do something wrong it's always an accident; never on purpose. Lillian's probably just taking me on some all-expense paid vacation.

It took three big (and I mean BIG) suitcases to fit all my clothes in, two to fit all my make-up and hair stuff, two small ones to fit all my toiletries, and three huge ones to fit all my shoes. I also grabbed my purse and put all my extra things in there (my purse is kind of big too). I have enough things in my bedroom for it to be an apartment. But, that's to be expected of a teenage girl, right?

I got all of my things downstairs at once (well, my twin Jennifer and ten year old brother Dylan helped me carry most of them, but still) and yelled, "I'm packed! Where are we going?"

"I'll tell you when you get your stuff loaded into my car!" she yelled back.

A lot of yelling goes on in my house.

Again, with the help of my twin and little bro (actually I was too busy complaining about how my nails were going to mess up if I picked anything up yet so they did all the work but still) we threw everything into the backseat and I waited impatiently in the passenger seat for Lillian to get in the car and start driving. The only kind people in my house, Max (Lil's twin brother) and Dylan told me good-bye as Lillian came outside.

Jenny gave me two sticks of gum as a good-bye present and Jennifer just gave me a sympathetic look. I'm very touched by my family's lovingness.

Lillian got into the car and drove off. I waved good-bye to my house, having the strange feeling it'd be the last time I ever saw it.

"So are you going to tell me where we're going?" I asked.

"I'm taking you somewhere where you can learn to use your powers the right way," she said.

"But I don't want to." I whined. "Why can't I just stay at home? I promise I'll be good!"

Lil rudely interrupted me. "Just shut up, okay? It's a two hour drive to Bayville and you're going to go and you're going to like it!"

"I'll go, but I won't like it!"

"Spoiled brat." She muttered under her breath.

"I heard that!"

"Who cares? Everyone knows it's true!"

"Hot-headed." I name called her back.

"You can't call me hot-headed because you are too."

"You're such a bi-"

"I dare you to finish that," Lillian said, her eyes glared at me.

"-tch." I said smugly.

She, in her fit of rage, took her hands off the steering wheel to choke me. Not a very smart choice if you ask me. But, being the amazing person I am, I managed to grab ahold of the steering wheel and get us back onto the right lane before we fell into a ditch or got hit by a car. While I was being choked. Now that's what you call multitasking.

"You're lucky I was here; otherwise you'd be dead right now!" I exclaimed.

"If you weren't here I wouldn't be in my car in the first place!" Lillian screamed at me.

Darn it, she got me there. "You COULD just turn around and take us home right now."

"Just shut up and be a good girl for the rest of the ride, okay? We've been driving for half an hour now and there is no way in hell that I'm turning back."

"It's only been thirty minutes? It feels like HOURS!"

"Of course it feels like hours to you," Lil rolled her eyes.

So here I am now, going on a trip that's most likely going to change my life. I expect the Institute to look like a cozy little cabin and have an outhouse and a pond to swim and/or fish in. We're probably going to have to milk cows and get eggs from chickens to get our meals. They're going to be slave drivers and make us work on the fields and plant and pull out weeds. And when we want to learn how to use our powers, they're going to whip us with whips every time we mess up. Ugh, just thinking about it makes me shiver in disgust. But don't worry about me people.

You see, since I'm so amazing, I'm able to think things through very quickly. And, since I have to quick thinking, I have a little plan to get myself a little plan to get myself away from the Institute as soon as my sister drops me off.

You see, after my parents died, my aunts and uncles really, really didn't want to take in a bunch of bratty kids so they pretty much left us to fend for ourselves. They feel really guilty about it though and decided to make the commitment to send us two hundred bucks twice every two months in the mail to make sure we don't like, starve to death or anything (they're all surgeons, lawyers and dentists and stuff like that so they have plenty of money to spare). Since my mother and father had a lot of siblings, getting two hundred bucks from each of them for each of us every two months piled up with Lil and Max's income from their well-paying jobs is a whole lot of money.

Pretty cool, huh?

Getting off track though. Since I'm rich, I have about five hundred bucks on me right now, with which I can use to get myself a good hotel for a little while and in the meantime I'll get myself a job to help pay so I can live in the hotel and be saving up at the same time so I can get myself an apartment to live in. I know I'm only fifteen and can't get a house until I'm eighteen, but since I am the master at disguises, I can make myself look three years older, and I'm great at making fake ID, social security cards, etc. I admit it, I'm a hacker. And a math whiz. I have really weird hobbies since I get bored all the time but it works out because I'm able to hack into the school's computer and change my grades, which are all usually C's, into A's.

And unless this mutant institute has trackers, everything's going to end up being fine and dandy…I hope.

"What are planning?" Lil suddenly asked me, breaking me out of my muse.

"What are you talking about?" I asked angrily. I'm also a great liar.

"You have a mischievous glint in your eye."

"So?"

"So you're planning something."

"Hey look, we're in Bayville!" I said to change the subject.

Bayville wasn't the farm country I expected it to be. It had stores and malls and all that good stuff. The people here looked decent enough but there weren't many cute guys. Bummer. Maybe there'll be a cute guy at the institute that I can let him escape with me.

Finally, after what seemed like hours and hours of driving but was probably just about fifteen minutes, Lillian said, "We're here. Get out."

Aw, so kind. I was so flattered that I decided to disobey her and stay glued to my seat.

"I said get out!" she yelled at my face.

I wiped my face to pretend she got spit on me and said angrily, "Fine, I don't want to spend another minute with you anyway."

I got out and pulled out my stuff from the back seat and the trunk. I have a lot of clothes, shoes, make-up, and hair accessories (which mainly was hair ties since my hair is naturally straight and perfect). What girl doesn't?

My sister looked at my scowl on my face and said, "Nobody's ever going to like you if you always have that ugly scowl on your face. It makes you look like a crazy person."

"What if I am crazy?" I said angrily.

She sighed. "How about a smile for me to remember you by?"

I sighed as well and crooked up the left corner of my mouth and gave her a half-hearted smile.

She made a look of disgust and said, "You're going to have to work on that smile while you're here." She blew me a kiss, said bye, and drove off, leaving me in front of the Institute's gate.

Huh, doesn't look at all like I imagined. In fact, the exact opposite! I still think they may be slave drivers though. You can never be too sure.

I opened the gate (they must've left it unlocked for me I guess) with all my bags and suitcases in tow. I had about ten of them and they were all very heavy. Maybe they have a butler who'll help me carry my bags to my room, like a hotel. I finally reached the front door and knocked on it very quickly.

Ten seconds later, this bald guy in a wheelchair and a gruff looking dude opened the door.

"Hello Jenna, we've been expecting you." The bald dude said. He has a cool accent.

"You have?" I wondered out loud, confused.

"Sorry, excuse my manners. My name is Professor Charles Xavier and this here beside me is Logan."

So I get a last name from the Professor guy but not from the gruff man? Oh well, I'll figure it out later.

"Jenna Pemberton." I said, throwing my bags down to shake his hand, until I realized my mistake. "I mean, you already know my name, so I don't know why I said it. My bad."

Professor Xavier chuckled. The gruff man, Logan, just grunted. He's kind of creepy. Neither of those guys are cute at all. Logan may be cute to some women, but not to me. I like my men tall and charming. Not gruff, short and silent.

"We are mutants just like you," Professor Xavier said. 'I have the power to read minds,' he told me inside my brain.

Oh crap, he probably heard everything I just thought! How embarrassing!

"Don't worry, I don't read minds without the person's permission. You just have to be sure you don't broadcast your thoughts to me and you'll be fine." He said.

"Okay…" I said, still unsure. After an awkward silence, Logan said, "Are you gonna come inside, or not?"

"Alright, fine, no need to be pushy." I said before I could think about the consequences of my actions.

Logan looked surprised and then gave me a look as if to say, "Don't mess with me."

I just shrugged it off and followed Xavier into the living room, where there was this cute tall guy with brown hair and red sunglasses who was talking to this redhead.

The moment I saw her, I became jealous. She's a disgrace to all redheads, like me. Most of us have freckles, and here she is, her perfect body without one flaw. She even had perfectly sized boobs. She's not too short and not too tall, and she even has perfect nails.

I looked down at my nails and saw how they were broken. I use my hands a lot and in result, since I don't have time to take care of my nails, get a lot of hangnails and my nails aren't even, like most girls.

There was another person in the living room. He had blue fur all over his body and was looking at me as if expecting something.

Professor said, "Everyone, meet Jenna Pemberton, our newest recruit."

Everyone went up to me politely and shook my hand and introduced themselves. Scott was cute I guess, but he seemed too boring to flirt with. Jean was too nice. Kurt was cute once you got past all the fur.

They told me they're powers, which were all pretty cool. Jean even has the perfect powers. Telekinesis and mind reading. She makes me want to puke and be like her all at the same time.

I told them my powers, super speed and the ability to control, withstand, and create fire. The super speed I can control, since I've had the power since I was twelve. It's just the fire part that gets to me. I got that one a year ago and have been causing trouble with that ever since.

Xavier took me out of the living room and gave me this huge speech. We have to train to learn how to fend for ourselves because the world out there for mutants isn't a very safe one, and we have to be prepared for anything. Mutants aren't freaks; we're just normal humans that have extra gifts. I am expected to be in the Danger Room at precisely 5:30 AM and 5:30 PM. I'm not allowed to use my powers for greedy things, only for good things. I have a curfew of 10:30 PM (never had a curfew!) and I must follow all the rules (never had any of those either!) or I'll be punished. I don't think I'm going to like it here…


End file.
